Survival:Madison's story
by OllyMursLover
Summary: Madison is just a thirteen year old girl trying to survive in a zombie apocalypse.She is on her own until she meets Carl's group and joins them.It's hard growing up in a zombie infested world but with Carl by Madison's side she will make it.This is my first story.Please review and follow and give me tips on how to improve my story.Carl/Oc Story set in Season 1 and 2
1. Introduction

_Name: Madison Grey_

_Age:13_

_Family: Dead walkers attacked her family while she escaped_

_Hobbies: Hunting, playing video games and camping_

Madison's story: Hello my name is Madison Grey and I'm thirteen years old. Before a horrible disease broke out I lived 20 miles from Atlanta with my dad and brother, Jack. Every day before the disease broke out my dad took me and my brother out hunting. I learned to hunt when I was seven years old. My brother Jack is a year older than me. When I was four my mom left me, jack and my dad. I don't know why she left us. The last thing she told me before she left was "I love you and look after you brother and dad." Weeks before the disease broke out me, Jack and dad heard stories about people eating other people. I thought it was fake and so did my brother Jack until one bit my dad. My dad came home and said a hobo came up and bit him on the arm .So me and jack cleaned dads arm so it wouldn't be infected. A few hours later a couple of thoses things came in and attacked my dad and Jack. They told me to run so I did.I quickly grabbed my dad's crossbow and shoved a couple of knives into a bag. Then I ran out of the house and left my home town. Now I'm on the road trying to find somewhere safe. I have a backpack with me filled with canned food, my knives, water and a some clothes I stole. I have nowhere to go. My family is dead. I guess I'm on my own now and I have to fight those ugly things that killed my family. I call them walkers because all they do is walk about hungrily waiting for their next meal. The first time I killed a walker I was upset because I was thinking that walker was once a person. Then I remembered they are not people now they are just mindless things that craved for flesh. Now I have one goal and that goal is to survive.


	2. Chapter 1:The Beginning of The End

Chapter 1

Madison's Pov

I've been running for hours from those things. My legs feel like they will give out any second but I can't stop. I must get away from those things that killed my family. Before my family was tragically killed I lived with my brother, Jack and my father. Jack was the friendliest person you could meet and he has a good heart. My father was a great man but after my mom left he became cold hearted and a strict man but I still love him. He always pressured me to be the best I can be .I was running from those things because a few weeks ago a disease broke out and killed people then brought them back to life with a hunger for human flesh. I call those things walkers. It was a normal day for me out hunting with Jack and my dad.

**Memory **

**Me, Jack and Dad were walking about in the woods looking for squirrels for dinner. We had our hunting equipment me with my knifes, dad with his crossbow and Jack with a smaller crossbow. I was lost in my thoughts. I was thinking a lot about the stories on the news about people eating other people. I strongly thought the stories were fake and so did Jack but I was worried in case it was something serious. Don't be stupid Madison; it's nothing serious I thought to myself. I came out of thoughts when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I grip my knife firmly and quickly turn around. I was brought back to reality when I heard my brother. "Whoa! Maddie it's just me."Jack said in a panicky voice. Realising I had my knife held at angle at his neck I quickly drop my knife by my side. "Sorry Jack." I said sheepishly. My father turned around to see what was going on."Maddie I know Jack annoys you but please don't kill him." My father said with a smile. My father turned around and continued walking. Then me and jack followed closely behind him trying to keep up with his pace.**

**I looked to my left and out the corner of my eye I spotted a squirrel climbing up a iturned to the squirrel, aimed my knife and with a flick of my wrist through it at the squirrel. It nailed my squirrel right into the tree .The squirrel went limp and died. The only thing stopping from my squirrel falling was my knife holding the squirrel to the tree. "Well done!" my father said smiling at me .I ran up to the tree, grabbed my knife and my kill. After a few hours I caught three squirrels, Jack caught five and dad caught a rabbit. My father turned to me and Jack and said" You two go back, take your kills and start dinner while I hunt for a little longer?" "Okay father." Jack said. So we started walking home.**

**When we returned home Jack took our kills and started skinning them while I cleaning our hunting equipment. We had been in the house a few hours alone before our father came home. Jack was the first to notice dad because I was busy cleaning our hunting equipment. "Dad! Are you okay?!"Jack asked dad.I looked up and noticed dad's arm was bleeding. Jack ran over to dad and dragged him to the sink to disinfect the wound. "It's nothing. A hobo just came up and bit my arm." After jack disinfected the wound I wrapped dad's arm winced while I wrapped his arm up.**

**A while later dad was looking very pale like he saw a ghost. I was watching over him while Jack was handing out dinner. Then suddenly we all heard screams. Jack and I stopped what we were ****doing and lea****ped to the ****window. We**** looked outside a****nd**** saw havoc. Ev****ryone outside was running about the place until I saw what the****y were running from. ****Slow, pale**** people**** covered in blood**** were trying to eat them. I jumped away from the window knocking down a lamp and a bookshelf. "Maddie!**** Are you okay?!"Jack a****sked me with panic in his voice****.****"Yeah" I mumbled**** under my breath****. A minute later those things broke into our house and one attacked me but Jack grabbed my kni****fe and jammed the knife into it****s head. Some of its blood spilled on me.****When I heard dad'****s voice it brought me back. "Maddie it's not safe here run!" I saw my brother and dad fighting those things. A tear fell from my eye and I ran.** **.I quickly grabbed my dad's crossbow and shoved a couple of knives into a bag. Then I ran out of the house and l****eft my home town.**

**End of Memory **

That was the last memory I had of my family and now they're dead. A tear escaped from my eye. i am still running from the walkers until I tripped on a stupid rock and fell to the ground. I turned around and started to crawl away from them. Suddenly one of the two walkers fell to the ground with an arrow implanted in its head. The second walker kept coming at me until a man came running at it and stabbed a knife into the walkers head. I looked at the man who just saved me .The man looked like he was in his thirty's and he was slim built with brown hair. He also had a crossbow draped around his shoulder. Before I had a chance to thank him I felt dizzy and blacked out.

**A/N(Author's note) **

**Hey people! So this is my first official chapter of my first story! Good stuff!****Please review and favourite. Bye for now. OllyMurs****Lover!**


	3. NOTE!

A/N

Hey people!Hope you like the story so far.I might no update a lot for awhile because I have to for my tests!Argggg I hate tests and =Six Crappy Hours Of Our Lives!Any please review and favorite!OllyMursLover! :D


End file.
